Typically, earthmoving operations at the worksite includes digging of material from a location at the worksite, transporting from a dug location and dumping dug material at a dumping location or a processing location. The earthmoving operation may include planning a project and an operational plan for machines operating at the worksite. The operational planning for the machines may include operations such as digging, loading, hauling, scraping, stripping, loading, spreading, excavating, grading, and dumping at the worksite. The operational planning for the machines may further include operational sequences of the machines, deployment of the machines at the worksite and managing the machines at the worksite.
The earthmoving plan may include digging or excavation process at the worksite. The location at the worksite may be moved according to the project plan. Material collected due to the digging process may be disposed by filling moving the dug materials to other locations at the worksite or outside of the worksite. Many times, the project plan may not provide information about dumping locations for the collected material produced due to the excavation process. The excavated material may include rock, ore, sand or soil, and any other material present at the project location. In addition, the project plan may not include properties of material for dumping the excavated material at particular locations at the worksite. If material with varying properties is dumped at the worksite, it may cause long term performance problems due to varying material properties (for example if the density of the material is not consistent with the surrounding material, then dips or potholes can result). Varying material properties can also cause environmental imbalance due to non-compatibility of properties of the material dumped at the worksite with the material upon which the excavated material is dumped. Thus, dumping or disposal of the excavated material based on the properties of excavated material may be considered to be an important aspect for complying with environmental standards and maintaining eco-friendly environment at the worksite.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,306,836 (hereinafter referred as the '836 patent) relates to a computer implemented method and computer system for management of materials on a construction site. The '836 patent discloses a cost scenario for moving material with a vehicle pool. A status of a project which uses the material is then determined. A report is generated which identifies a vehicle of the vehicle pool and defines a load of the material which is to be moved by the vehicle from a first location to a second location. However, the material moved from the first location to the second location in the '836 patent does not match properties of the material before moving the material from the first location to the second location.